Disco Fairy
by Martin Mg
Summary: No se dejen llevar solo por el título, es una historia con misterio, romance y un toque de comedia, pasen y lean ... Lo sé, mal resumen pero dense un tiempo para leer :)!, espero sus criticas constructivas y reviews :D
1. Capitulo 1

_**DISCO FAIRY**_

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

Y ahí estaba, en un sábado por la noche cerca de las 8:30, me preparaba para ir a la disco Fairy, termine de cenar, y me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y afeitar mi barba rosa (la cual detestaba, ya tenía suficiente con mi cabello), al terminar me coloque en el computador a buscar las canciones para hacer una buena mezcla, llevando las mejores canciones de mi repertorio, ya todo listo, me fui a darme un baño, para quitarme el sueño, pues hoy sería una buena noche como todos los sábados aunque llegaría tarde lo cual es normal, tendría que estar allá a las 10:00.

Y pues te preguntaras, para que las canciones?, pues soy DJ y uno de los dueños de la disco Fairy (la mejor disco en toda la ciudad, con trato y precio justo), junto a unos colegas de la universidad, y hoy como cada Sábado me toca ir a hacer mi trabajo, y como buen fan que conoce la Disco Fairy sabe que en su calendario cada sábado es día de TECH, además es el día que más personas asisten y según la encuesta que se hizo, soy el mejor DJ de la disco, pero eso no me interesa, mi meta es que nuestros clientes pasen una noche con buena música.

Bueno creo que me estoy haciendo tarde, corrí hacia mi cuarto pues el fatal frio, se acercaba y no tendría piedad, me coloque mi jean negro, un bivirí, un polo rojo con un estampado de dragón encima, y unas zapatillas blancas con negro marca OAKLEY, mi reloj ROLEX (que no se ni porque lo tengo, siempre llego tarde jeje) y mi inseparable bufanda a cuadros de color blanca que me dio mi padre, hecho esto, me coloque en la PC nuevamente, saque el USB y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, mientras iba en busca de mi Casaca Coreana que me mando un familiar por cumpleaños (una especie de casaca-abrigo) una de mis favoritas por cierto, me la puse, me mire al espejo y me despeine más de lo que estaba, vi a Happy que se me acercaba a ronronear en mis pies, me baje a su altura y lo acaricié.

- **Hey Happy, hoy es hora de trabajar, espero tener una buena noche, no hagas desordenes ok?** - le dije a mi gatito azul, no me pregunten porque ese color, es mi historia.

- **Ayee!** - Me respondió con su singular maullido, que me hacía reír

- **Jajaja nos vemos Happy cuida bien la casa** - dicho esto cerré la puerta eché seguro por si las dudas, en estos días nadie sabe lo que puede pasar.

Tomé rumbo a la disco estaba un poco lejos, sabía que debía de agarrar el bus pero mi odio a los transportes me lo impedía, así que decidí caminar por las iluminadas calles de magnolia.

Ya a unas cuadras más adelante, me encontré a Gray, uno de los dueños y mejor amigo/enemigo de la universidad, lo saludé a lo clásico, un choque de manos de costado para finalizar con un choque de puño BAMM! Y tomamos rumbo a la disco

- **Hielito... Espero que pronto podamos expandir la disco, abriendo una segunda disco o expandiendo el local un poco más comprando el terreno que falta quizás** - dije con mucho entusiasmo y alzando el brazo con un puño

- **Jajaja muy pronto flamita, nos está yendo muy bien, parece que arriesgar todo nuestro dinero en esto, valió la pena** - me dijo mientras reía

- **Así parece, recuperamos cada uno su dinero que invertimos en menos de lo pensado para ser exactos en 5 meses y nosotros creíamos que sería en 1 año o más** - dije mientras trataba de recordar la primera reunión para hacer este proyecto

- **Si pues, y todo se lo debemos al gran público que viene y a las propagandas que hacíamos en la universidad** - dijo

- **Ahh si pues, tendremos que hablar con Erza para ver si hacemos un evento, duelo de DJs quizás, entrada 2x1 con una jarra de 1lt de regalo** - señale tratando de dar ideas de las promociones.

- **Hmm puede ser, pero se acordará en la reunión de mañana, con Levy, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel y Juvia**. – dijo Gray llevando su mano a la barbilla.

- **Hmm hablando de eso, y como vas con Juvia?, cuando será la boda? Para ir separando traje Jajaja **- le dije mientras me reía

- **Ja... Ja... Ja que gracioso, al menos tengo novia flamita!** - Me dijo mientras veía que con sus manos hacia el gesto de un arma disparando - **Pawnn! Golpe bajo, Jajaja, y pues lo de la boda, será después de terminar la carrera de la universidad** -

- **Jajaja** - me reía mientras simulaba que esquivaba algo **- Nada de golpe bajo, en esas cosas, no van conmigo, no me e enamorado antes, pero como dicen ya la indicada llegará, Jajaja para ese día estaré bien al traje** -

- **Jajaja, no me sorprende lo que me dices, Hmmmmm ahora que recuerdo y que paso con la mesera de la disco? Pensé que estaban saliendo?** - Me dijo mientras hacia una mueca de recordar algo

- **Mesera? Quien? ... Hmmmmm... Ahh ya! Te refieres a Lissana?** - Dije

- **Aja! Esa mera!** - Dijo Hielito.

- **Hmm Es mi amiga de la infancia, la veo como mi hermana, no pasa nada, no estaría en planes con ella, además conviví con ella desde los 7 años hasta los 13 sino en ese tiempo hubiese estado con ella no crees?, luego viajo a Paris, hasta hace 1 año que regreso, pero no te voy a negar que me sentía triste porque no estaba, pero bueno después el tiempo pasaba normal, aun así la sigo queriendo pero como la hermana que siempre quise** - le explicaba a mi amigo/enemigo

- **Ahh ya veo, pero parece que tú le gustas mucho, cuando estas de turnos te queda viendo mucho, mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música que colocas** -

- **Hmm en serio? Ni cuenta me he dado, pero ni siquiera me gusta, y si saliera con ella, lo haría sin sentir nada y eso es engañar, sabes que eso no va conmigo** - le dije con un poco de seriedad

- **Jajaja para mí que eres gay, pues eres la persona más asexual que conozco** - me dijo mientras se carcajeaba

- **Temeee! No soy gay, solo que eso no me llama la atención por el momento, como dicen ya llegara la indicada **- le dije

- **Jajaja eso espero flamita** - dijo Gray - Bien llegamos, vamos, ya es tarde, y tienes que cubrir turno

Nos asomamos por la puerta, el local era grande, yo diría que la mitad de un estadio de futbol, pues el local era sin exagerar enorme, a mi parecer, habían varios sectores al ingresar te encontrabas en un Hall, a la izquierda se encontraba la zona de personal, a la derecha se encontraba el restaurant, con la mejor cocinera Mirajane una amiga de la universidad, si seguías caminando de frente te encontrabas con los guardias de seguridad, unos amigos también de la universidad Biscklow y Elfman.

- **Hey Elfman, Biscklow, como está la fiesta? Hay bastante gente?** - Dije muy emocionado

- **Pues que esperabas Natsu, la gente está como loca que no llegas ya estas tarde, dale entra rápido** - me dijo el hermano de Mirajane y Lissana

- **Jaja si Natsu, apúrate, escucha la gente** - dijo Biscklow, mientras se escuchaban silbidos y abucheos

- **Jajaja listo, listo, nos vemos chicos cuídense, y dense un tiempo, para entrar y tomar algo** - les dije a lo que entre corriendo mientras Gray seguía conversando con Elfman y Biscklow, me coloque la capucha de mi casaca para que no me vean.

Una vez adentro nadie se percato, ingrese por la puerta de personal que estaba alado derecho, que me daba un atajo, sin muchos problemas hacia la consola, al llegar Erza me estaba esperando con la mano en la cintura

- **Natsu, llegas tarde, apúrate y alístate** - me dijo mi pelirroja amiga que conozco desde la secundaria, mientras se escuchaba en coro mi apodo "SALAMANDER", que lo tenía desde la secundaria, y gracias a Gajeel, me comenzaron a llamar así, pero esa es otra historia Jajaja

MIENTRAS EN PARALELO CON ESTO EN UNA CASA A UNAS CUADRAS DE LA DISCO FAIRY SE ENCONTRABA UNA CHICA RUBIA

_**LUCY P.O.V**_

Corrí hacia el baño, pues ya era tarde, y había quedado con mi amiga Levy a las 9:30 para ir a la disco, aunque no me gustaba mucho salir a esos lugares, pero ya no me importaba, pues debía de hacer más amigos y salir a divertirme, no alocadamente, pero si a escuchar buena música y bailar, y según mi amiga Levy, hoy como cada sábado, estaría el mejor DJ de la disco Fairy, así que no me resistí y accedí pues debía de despejar la mente ya que hace 2 semanas que había roto con mi novio Loke, y me dolía mucho todo esto, así que Levy me recomendó una salida, como para despejar la mente y de paso que conocía gente nueva.

Ya eran cerca de las 9:00 y tenía que avanzar el paso, termine de bañarme, corrí hacia el cuarto seque mi cuerpo, y me puse un jean azul, algo apegado, después mis aretes en forma de corazón, y demás accesorios, me coloque un top que dejaba a la vista mi ombligo :), me coloque cerca de la puerta, me detuve a pensar quizás me olvidaba algo, abrí la puerta y soplo el viento, con una brisa heladísima que me hizo regresar a por mí casaca, una vez repasado las cosas tome mi casaca de color rosa, del perchero, cerré la puerta, y así tome rumbo a la casa de Levy, que se encontraba a unas 4 cuadras de mi casa, llegue y ahí estaba con su enamorado Gajeel, me levanto la mano en gesto de saludo, lo cual respondí a la distancia, me acerque.

- **Hola Levy, Gajeel! Como van parejita? **- Dije muy alegre pues estaba muy emocionada con mi primera salida

- **Hola Lu-chan, wooow, pero que linda te vez hoy, no crees así Gajeel?**- dijo Levy haciéndome sonrojar

- **Coneja Hmm te ves bien** - me dijo Gajeel mientras levantaba el pulgar en forma de aprobación

- **Gracias, chicos :)** - dije muy contenta por los gestos de mis amigos - **Hmm bueno pues nos vamos? - **

Y caminamos rumbo a la disco que no estaba muy lejos de ahí

- **Si, vamos, aunque ya llegamos tarde** - dijo Levy con resignación

- **Pero ya que, igual vamos a estar en la zona VIP, entraremos rápido, por la entrada de personal, además el DJ es Salamander, apuesto a que llegara 15 minutos tarde y Erza le gritará Gi hiii!** - Dijo Gajeel mientras reía a su singular manera.

- **Tienes razón él, siempre llega tarde, pero a pesar de eso la gente lo espera Jajaja** - dijo Levy mientras reía

- **Entradas Vips han de haberles costado mucho? De ahí les devolveré! Hmm por cierto quien es Salamander?** - Dije

- **Aja! Así le dicen al DJ, es un gran amigo de nosotros, nos conocemos desde secundaria junto con Erza, Gajeel, Gray y Laxus; lo de las entradas no te preocupes, conocemos muy bien a los dueños **- dijo Levy guiñándole el ojo a Lucy

- **Erza, Gray? Estarán allí?** - Dije

- **Así es, Salamander y Laxus también, ambos estudian en la misma universidad que nosotros** - dijo Levy muy contenta

- **Ohh vaya yo ni enterada, Hmm aunque si he escuchado de Salamander, pero no que era DJ** - dije.

- **Gii hii! Creo que te llevaras bien con él, podrá ser bien molesto pero es buena persona** - me dijo Gajeel.

- **Es muy buena persona, divertido aunque es un poco ruidoso **- dijo Levy mientras le corria una gotita por la nuca.

- **Jajaja ojala podamos estar todos juntos, tiempo que no hablo con ustedes chicos desde la academia **- dije muy emocionada y ya tratando de cambiar de tema.

- **AYEE! Van a ir todos, ya tienen reservado la zona VIP para los chicos y una gran mesa.** - Dijo mi peliceleste amiga

- **Ayee? Que es eso?** - Dije un poco confundida

- **Ahh eso etto... así maúlla el gatito de Natsu, Jajaja es bien mono, él vive cerca de nuestra casa, a unas 2 cuadras de la tuya para ser exacto** - dijo Levy un tanto pensativa.

- **un gato? Jajaja eso sí que es raro **- dije mientras me trataba de imaginar al gato - Pero que raro, que no lo conozca - dije

- **Hmm también me parece raro, aunque ya tienes viviendo ahí mas de un año, aunque sea debiste de haberte topado con él** - me dijo Levy

- **Jajaja, quizás porque Loke, me iba a ver todos los días en su auto **- dije mientras puse una cara un poco triste

- **Hey Hey! Vamos vamos! No te desanimes, él no te merece, es un mujeriego, y todos te lo decíamos **- me dijo Levy, tratando consolarme, aunque lo estaba haciendo pero la última frase, me volvió a desanimar

- **Ufff! Ya que se le va a hacer** - dije

- **Al fin llegamos** - dijo Levy

- **¿Que por acá es la entrada?** - Dije

- **No para nada, es que, nos queremos ahorrar, dar la vuelta completa** - dijo Gajeel mientras sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo y las introducía en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y pasamos, caminamos por un pasadillo, hasta llegar atrás de lo que parecía un escenario, según, lo que dijo Levy, adelante estaba, la consola del DJ, habían dos entradas para ir al escenario, a la derecha e izquierda.

Una vez adentro, había una puerta a lado de la entrada derecha al escenario y Gajeel nos guio, era un pasadillo que llegaba a otra puerta, abrió esta y ahí estaba la zona VIP, mientras se escuchaba por todo el lugar "SALAMANDER" a coro, vi una mesa grande, ahí estaba Erza, Jellal, Gray, un chico rubio, Cana, Fried, Mirajane y a una chica parecida a ella pero con cabello corto, nos dirigimos a dicha mesa, tomamos asiento y saludamos a todos, me presentaron a los que no conocía, Laxus y Lissana.

- **Que? No viene todavía?** - Dijo Levy un poco preocupada, mientras todos miraban al escenario, esperando a que salga el tal SALAMANDER.

- **Pfff nunca va a cambiar** - dijo Laxus

- **joder, ese Salamander, ya llegó hace 2 minutos, pero está viendo la laptop para dejar listo todo... si no sale en 3 minutos, me voy a sacarlo a patadas **- dijo Erza con un aura asesina mientras Jellal la tranquilizaba.

- **Espero, salga pronto, no quisiera ver eso** - dije con una gotita en la nuca

- **Vaya, vaya, tranquilízate Erza, esto le da un poco de tensión al show** - dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa.

- **Cierto, Mira-nee tiene razón** - dijo su hermana de Mira

- **Ya, ya, flamita, ya no demora seguro!, que gustarle hacer esto, típico de él Jajaja** - dijo Gray mientras reía

- **Hey, Laki, trae bebidas para todos por ahí y ponlas en la cuenta de Salamande**r - dijo Erza, a lo que la chica asintió y salió a por las bebidas.

Y de repente se escuchó un ruido proveniente del escenario, mientras salían chispas de este, y todos gritaban como locos. Y ahí apareció, un chico alto de más o menos 1.75 de cabello rosa, de ¿buen cuerpo?, con una hermosa sonrisa

- **Wooow!** - Llegue a decir

- **Hey Lu-chan estas bien?** - dijo Levy, mientras pasaba sus manos por mis ojos a lo que reaccione al rato

- **Si, estoy bien, so-solo me sor-sorprendió los fuegos artificiales del escenario** - dije un poco sonrojada

Todos me quedaron viendo con una sonrisa pícara, y se aguantaban la risa.

- **La tendrás difícil Lucy, él es la persona más asexual que conozco, Jajaja se podría decir que es gay Jajaja, pero si gustas te ayudo** - me decía Gray mientras se reía a carcajadas

- **E-eh?! De que hablas?** - dije un poco confundida y algo sonrojada

- **Ya ya, déjenla tranquila** - dijo Erza con autoridad, a lo que suspire, me había salvado de preguntas incomodas o bromas - **Que fantasee con Salamander un rato** – Erza malvada .

- Jajaja - rieron todos al unísono

...

* * *

><p>Hey chicos que tal ... espero que muy bien al igual que yo, bueno últimamente no he podido hacer capítulos de algunas de mis otras historias y es que no he tenido mucha motivación e inspiración, pero eso no significa que dejare de hacerlo ...<p>

Hice un esfuerzo y me la he pasado en la cama dando vueltas tratando de pensar en alguna historia de buena trama, la cual pueda explotar en muchos capítulos, y después de tantas vueltas logre sacar dos historias una es esta y la otra esta en proceso, aún no se como redactarla esta un poco complicado, creo que deberé de tomar un tiempo y acomodar mis ideas mientras tanto ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ... NO SE DEJEN LLEVAR POR EL TITULO ... muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos ... LA VERDAD NUNCA PENSÉ RECIBIR REVIEWS DE ESCRITORES QUE ME LLEGARON A INSPIRAR ALGUNA VEZ CON SUS ESCRITOS

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

Espero sus criticas constructivas y claro esta sus REVIEWS! :)!


	2. Capitulo 2

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

Y ya estaba en el escenario, y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar, eche un vistazo a los espectadores, y ahí estaban los chicos en una gran mesa, en primera fila, reconocí a todos menos a una hermosa rubia, de ojos marrones muy hermosos, que juraría me llevarían al cielo, al rato me sonrió y levanto la mano en forma de saludo al igual que todos, me quede embobado, que hermosa sonrisa, nunca vi una igual, así que respondí el gesto, como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo, y volvió a sonreír, y de repente eche un vistazo al mensaje de la laptop. Las canciones ya estaban en la consola, y listas para darles de buena música. Tomé el micrófono y me dispuse a animar a la multitud, creo que hoy sobrepaso más de lo normal.

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

- **Yooo! ****Chicos, disculpen la tardanza** - dijo Natsu muy contento, por la gran cantidad de público

- **wooow!** - se escucha decir desde el bar.

- **Bueno es hora de empezar con la buena música, y si es tu primera vez que vienes, apuesto a que regresaras** - grito Natsu con todas sus fuerzas

- **Whoooowwww!** - Se escuchaba en unísono

- **Están listos? **- Grito el pelirrosa para animar al público

- **Siiiiiii! SALAMANDER!** - Dijeron todos

- **No los escucho, están listosssss?** - gritó

- **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! **- Dijeron todos, incluso mis amigos que estaban en la mesa VIP.

Y lanzó la primera canción, y las luces seguían el ritmo de las canciones, dándole un efecto visual muy bueno.

LISTA DE CANCIONES:

**1.- David Guetta - Play Hard.**

**2.- Garmiani - behind you**

**3.- Garmiani - Dance **

4. - **Carnage and Tony Junior - Michael Jordan.**

- **Vaya, sí que es un buen DJ, creo que el mejor que he escuchado** - le dijo Lucy a Levy

**- Jajaja, ya ves que te dije, te divertirías, es el mejor de todo Magnolia, diría yo, échale un ojo te conviene** - dijo Levy guiñándole un ojo a Lucy, está ultima solo atino a sonrojarse como un tomate mientras los chicos reían, y cambio la canción.

**5. - Afrojack and Steve Aoki featuring Miss Palmer - No beef **

- **Oh! Esa canción es lo máximo! Pensé que nadie la conocía** - dijo Lucy para después corear la canción al igual que todos

- **Jajaja Flamita está en todas Lucy** - dijo Gray

**- Natsu-san tiene buen oído, para esto** - dijo Juvia

**- Salamander, su repertorio es único, aunque se los ha pasado a todos los DJs de la disco, pero él te sale con canciones nuevas** - dijo Gajeel mientras Jellal asentía

**- Ese flamita, lo hace muy bien, por cierto Erza, Natsu me dijo que para agradecer al público podemos hacer un evento, que te parece? Ya hay que cambiar el calendario **- dijo Gray

- calendario? - Dijo Lucy algo sorprendida

- Asi, la disco tiene un calendario que seguimos desde que trabajamos acá hmm te explico:

Levy atiende los Lunes, mayormente coloca un poco de POP y algunas baladas

Gajeel atiende los martes, hmmm creo que es un caso aparte, ya que el sale a tocar la guitarra y cantar, no lo hace tan mal que digamos, asi que no nos quejamos, con tal que no espante clientela con su sha ba do ba!

- **Que dijiste hielito pervertido?** - Dijo Gajeel

- **jajajajaja siéntete alagado** - dijo Gray riéndose

Laxus atiende los miércoles, el prefiere el rock suave y pegadizo como Fall out boy, My chemical Romance, AC DC, Red Hot Chilli Pepers, Beatles entre otros

**- Hmm ya veo** - dijo Lucy

Erza atiende los jueves, hmmm ella depende de su estado de ánimo, es capaz de poner una de Heavy Metal, cuando esta de malas, que se corren los clientes del miedo jajajaja, hasta poner Corazón de poeta de Janeth y ponerse romanticona jajajaja

Juvia atiende los viernes, y su preferencia son full baladas, si gustas pasar un buen momento con Natsu los viernes te caerían bien.

**- Ahhh! Ya … Eh? G-gray pe-pero que cosas dices** - dijo Lucy muy sonrojada

**- Lucy-chan no te preocupes, si gustas, Juvia le guarda entradas** -

**- jajajajaja vale vale, queda entre los chicos, no te preocupes** - dijo Gray

Yo atiendo los domingos, me gusta un poco de Tech, rock y una que otra balada, cuando esta Juvia conmigo, claro está Jajaja, aunque a veces hacen pedidos a la consola, y yo con gusto los coloco.

**- Ahhh vayaa! Tratare de venir más seguido** - dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa

Y así pasaron el tiempo conversando, acerca de la academia, recordando viejos tiempos, mientras escuchaban de la música del DJ, ya cerca de las 4:00 de la madrugada

**- Bueno, bueno ya estamos por terminar, pero recuerden que todos los sábados es noche de buena música! **- Gritó el DJ

**- Y para cerrar la última canción! **- grito nuevamente el DJ

**15.- Headhunterz - scantraxx reloaded part 2 **

**- Whooww !** - Gritaba el público mientras saltaba

**- Con esta finalizamos! Disfrútenla, hasta el próximo sábado! **- dijo Natsu a su publico

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

Me dirigí a la parte de atrás del escenario, para colocarme la casaca ya que empezaba a hacer un poco de frío, me dirigí nuevamente al escenario, deje la consola con las canciones seleccionadas, y lista para que se repitan por el resto de la noche, luego baje del escenario, y el público seguía disfrutando de la música. Y algunas chicas se me acercaban a darme cumplidos, yo solo asentía con la cabeza y me sonrojaba, llegue a donde mis amigos, levante la mano para saludar y todos hicieron lo mismo, hasta la hermosa rubia de ojos acaramelados, como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo.

**- Yooo! Chicos! Como la están pasando** - dije muy contento

**- Biennnnnnn!** - Dijeron las chicas, ligeramente pasadas de copas incluida la rubia

**- Hey flamita, esa última canción, me la tienes que pasar** - dijo Gray

**- Jajaja no te preocupes cubito de hielo, pero antes busca tu ropa pervertido** - dije mientras reía

**- ehh?** - dirigió su mirada a su ropa que no estaban - **que demonios? Cuando paso?** - Dijo esto mientras seguía buscando, junto con Juvia

**- Hey Salamander, que buenas mezclas ehh! También me las tienes que pasar** - dijo Gajeel

**- Claro! Cabeza de chatarra, no te preocupes, de acá me pasas tu USB** - dije mientras sacaba una botella, de rehidratante y lo habría para refrescarme, y beber lo poco que quedaba.

**- Natsu, hoy si, que fue una gran noche, debemos de darte más días parece** - me dijo Erza

**- Hmm, no puedo! Tu sabes que tampoco puedo descuidar la universidad** - le dije mientras llevaba mis dedos a la barbilla

**- Jajaja, lo sé, lo sé! Pero si te sobra tiempo o algo me avisas para programarte en la lista, si puedes en el turno de la tarde te apareces, para que vayas a dormir temprano** - me dijo muy contenta por el aumento de clientela, bueno eso suponía yo.

**- Si me da algo de tiempo, yo te aviso :)** - le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa

**- Hey Natsuu, estuviste genial** - dijo mi albina amiga, algo pasada de copas, mientras se colgaba de mi cuello para abrazarme.

**- Te quiero Natsu** - dijo ella, eso no me sorprendió ya me lo había dicho muchas veces atrás.

**- Yo también te quiero! Pero sabes? Pesas!** - dije mientras trataba de sacarla de mi cuello, hasta que lo logré

**- Me tienes que pasar algunas de tu repertorio** - dijo Laxus mientras sonreía, raro en él, aunque creo que era una buena noche para todos.

**- No te preocupes, por eso, solo me alcanzan sus USBs y con gusto, les paso algunas** - dije muy féliz

**- Hey Natsu, estuviste bien! Hoy ha venido más gente de la normal, ahhh si por cierto, te presento a una amiga de la universidad, Lucy** - me dijo mi buena amiga Levy, mientras movía su mano, haciéndole una señal para que se acerque

**- Gracias Levy, espero que llegue más público, así Mucho gusto, mi nombre Natsu Dragneel **- dije muy contento mientras tomaba su mano en gesto de saludo, al fin conocía a aquella hermosa rubia.

**- E-eh! El gusto es mío** - me dijo con su melodiosa voz, algo nerviosa por cierto

En eso empezó, la canción de David Guetta (de nuevo)

**- Jajaja vamos tranquila, que no muerdo** - le dije para quitarle los nervios y hacerla sonreír, lo cual logré.

En ese instantes, cruzamos miradas, y juré ver un brillo en sus hermosos ojos que nunca había visto en otra chica, me atraparon en un eterno instante, y me di cuenta que se sonrojo, y miro hacia otro lado, yo hice lo mismo, y ahora el nervioso era yo._.

**- E-eh! Y co-como la estas pa-pasando, Lucy?** - dije algo nervioso cosa que notaron los chicos

**- Natsu?** - dijo Levy algo sorprendida porque yo no soy de ponerme nervioso, incluso cuando conozco a una chica nueva

**- S-si?, que ocurre Levy?** - Dije

**- Jajaja no me lo creo! Flamita estas...** - Dijo Gray, pero fue interrumpido por los demás, haciéndolo callar

* * *

><p><strong>Wow cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde mi ultima publicación, siento demasiado la demora y es que últimamente no me da nada de tiempo libre, la universidad, no se preocupen todavía seguiré escribiendo pero supongo que no muy seguido ...<strong>

**ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO**

**Gracias por todo :D**


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**- S-si?, que ocurre Levy? - Dije **

**- Jajajaja no me lo creo! Flamita estas ... - Dijo Gray, pero fue interrumpido por los demás, haciéndolo callar **

**CAPITULO 3: **

**- Que ocurre?** - Dije más tranquilo

**- Hey Natsu? Estas bien, quieres un poco de Pisco? **- Dijo mi amiga de la infancia, mientras veía a Lucy con cara de pocos amigos, pero no le di importancia al fin y al cabo estaba un poco ebria.

**- Si, gracias** - observe en la mesa un vaso que recién había llegado, y había un asiento libre a lado de Lucy, me dirigí ahí y me senté mientras tomaba el pisco sour, ya un poco más tranquilo

**- Neee! Lucy eres nueva por acá** - dije ya más tranquilo

**- S-si! Es la primera vez que vengo a una disco** - me dijo mientras llevaba él sorbete a la boca para tomar del Pisco Sour.

**- Ah ya veo, con razón, primera vez que te veo, Hmm y cómo te la estás pasando?** - Dije mientras le sonreía, y me pareció ver un sonrojo por parte de ella.

**- Bien bien! No pensé que la disco fuera tan divertida, que por cierto eres un gran DJ, tienes buenas canciones, en tu repertorio jajaja **- me dijo mientras reía.

**- Jajaja gracias, gracias, trato de hacer lo mejor, y sorprender al público con canciones nuevas.** - Dije mientras reía

**- Pues lo haces bien, me gustaría que escucharas unas canciones de una principiante ¿Me gustaría saber tu opinión? jejeje las hice desde mi PC con el virtualDJ** - dijo ella con su hermosa voz

**- Ohhh! Vaya claro con gusto, un día de estos vamos a mi casa y te enseño a usar una consola, que tengo ahí, Luce **- dije

**- Es Lucyyyy! **- Me dijo un poco molesta

**- Jejeje lo siento -** Dije un poco apenado por mi error

**- No hay problema **- dijo ella - pero que no se te olvide de nuevo -

**- AYEE SIRR!** - Dije casi de inmediato, porque observe una leve aura asesina

**- Jaja! Ahhh ya veo, así que tu gato dice AYE! **- Me dijo mientras reía, pero no sabía a qué lo veía gracioso, creo que el alcohol estaba haciendo efectos.

**- Ehh! Como sabes?** - Dije sorprendido

**- Levy también habla así, Jaja y me dijo que tenías un gato, que maullaba de esa forma** - me decía mientras reía, el alcohol si estaba haciendo su efecto y muy rápido diría yo.

**- ahh ya veo, si pues, es verdad jajaja! Como quiero a ese gato, aunque es raro, su pelo es de color azul, algo raro diría yo – **dije rascándome la mejilla.

**- Woww! Enserio tengo que conocerlo** - me dijo un poco sonrojada

**- Claro, un día de estos me parece bien, o quizás el día que revise tus mezclas de la PC** - le dije mientras le daba una de mis mejores sonrisas

**- jeje! Está bien ! -** Dijo mientras reía

Después hubo un poco de silencio, aunque a mi parecer no era muy incómodo, revise mi vaso y ya no tenía más Pisco Sour, así que decidí pedir uno más, llame a Laki.

**- Hey Laki disculpa, esto podrías traer más Pisco Sour**- dije mientras señalaba mi vaso

**- Ohh! Vaya Natsu, estas invitando otra ronda más? **- me dijo mientras recogió los vasos de todos.

**- Ehhh! Otra ronda? Pero si apenas voy pidiendo un vaso de jugo más** - dije sorprendido

**- Ese es tu castigo Natsu por llegar tarde** - me dijo Erza, sorprendiéndome

**- Gracias Salamander -** dijeron todos al unísono, ya con los síntomas de alcohol

**- Ehhh! Cuantas rondas van Laki?** - Pregunté temeroso de la respuesta

**- Ya van más de 12 rondas **- dijo Laki, dándome un sonrisa

**- Waaaaaaaa!** - Dije cayéndome de mi silla de la impresión **- Bueno ya que se va a hacer trae otra ronda más, pero a la chica de allí, dale un jugo **- decía mientras señalaba a Lucy que conversaba con Levy

**- Oye! A mi tráeme el que tenga más alcohol, whowww!** - dijo ella, mientras tenía un rubor en su cara por el alcohol, y a la vez saltaba con la música.

**- Ahhh! Pero mira cómo estás? Estas segura?** - Dije un poco preocupado por la linda rubia

**- Siiii! **- Dijo muy decidida

**- Hmmm bueno pues, si tú lo dices** - dije con resignación mientras alzaba los hombros

**- Ya bueno trae para todos lo mismo** - dije

A lo que Laki, asintió, y se fue llevando los vasos vacíos. Mientras daba un vistazo a los demás.

Levy y Gajeel, estaban en besos apasionados, pero ya me imaginaba a donde llegarían. Erza y Jellal estaban en las mismas, pero Erza le susurraba cosas al oído, a lo que él se reía y a veces se sonrojaba. Laxus y Mira, estaban muy acaramelados, a mi parecer. Lissana estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Gray y Juvia, conversaban tranquilamente mientras, que Juvia le ponía mucha atención, para después abrazarse y darse besos. Cuando de repente sentí, que una mano se posó en mi hombro, giré mi cabeza y vi a Lucy, y me abrazo, a lo que solo correspondí, mi corazón dio un vuelco de 360, me sentía ¿feliz? ¿Wow que es esto?

**- Natsu, y cuando me llevas a tu casa? !** - dijo en voz alta, mientras me abrazaba, a lo que todos voltearon y me quedaron mirando con una sonrisa picara

**- No es lo que creen** - dije un poco desesperado

**- Mooooo! Natsuuu, dime!** - Dijo Lucy con voz ¿sensual?.

**- Hmm mañana si me da tiempo, te llevo** - le dije un poco nervioso

**- Lu-chan! Estas bien?** - Dijo Levy

**- Claro, que sí! Estoy alegre que Natsu, me quiera llevar a su casa** - dijo ella sonrojada, no sé, si lo que dijo fue ella o el alcohol, mientras tambaleaba en la silla.

**- Natsuuu! Tienes que ir más despacio, como vas a hacer eso? **- Dijo Erza muy sonrojada

**- Ehh? Pero si no he hecho nada** - dije tratando de sacarme la culpa, después Levy interrumpió.

**- Lu-chan es mejor que vayas a casa, te vaya a pasar algo** - dijo Levy

**- Creo, que tienes razón Levy** - dije un poco aliviado

**- Hmmm Natsu creo que mejor la llevas a su casa, ella te dirá donde vive** - dijo Levy

**- Ehhh! Porque yo? No podrás tú** - dije un poco nervioso

**- Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato mas, a seguir conversando, se buen amigo con Lucy** - Me dijo Levy guiñándome el ojo

**- ya ya! Que se va a hacer - **dije de mala gana

**- Flamita, no te vayas a aprovechar! -** dijo Gray

**- No soy un pervertido como tu! Y busca tu ropa!** - Le dije a Gray al verlo en bóxer

**- ehhh? Qué demonios? **- dijo y comenzó a buscar su ropa, mientras Juvia ya tenía su camisa en la mano.

**- Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo Natsu** - dijo Erza con un aura oscura

**- Ehhh! No para nada!** - dije un poco molesto

**- Nee! Lucy, que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa, no quiero que te pase nada** - dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano, para salir de la disco

**- Eh! Gracias Natsu! **- Me dijo, tomando mi mano, al levantarse de su silla casi cae al suelo, menos mal reaccione a tiempo.

**- Hmmm ten cuidado, a ver apóyate en mi hombro** - le dije

Una vez tomamos rumbo a una puerta que nos deja a espaldas de la disco (N/A: por donde ingresaron Levy, Gajeel y Lucy), caminamos unos pasos, pero le era casi imposible a Lucy caminar, así que me coloque adelante de ella arrodille una pierna

**- Hey Lucy, sube yo te llevo, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo si vas a caminar, además está haciendo más frío** - dije muy tranquilo

**- Gr-gracias! Natsu eres un gran amigo!** - Me dijo mientras subia a mi espalda.

**- No hay de que :) -** le dije mientras sonreía

En el camino estuvo hablando incoherencias, pero después se quedó callada, a unas 5 cuadras de llegar a mi casa, recordé que Levy no me dijo donde vivía Lucy, bueno al menos no recuerdo a donde, si es que me lo dijo ._.

**- Nee! Lucy dónde vives?** - Le pregunte

**- ...- **

**- Neee! Lucy!** - Dije otra vez, sin respuesta, ya después me di cuenta que estaba dormida, y ahora que haré? No se puede quedar así? Hmmmmm supongo que tendré que llevarla a casa, así que tomé rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar, saque las llaves la introduje a la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y la acosté en mi cama, bueno al menos hoy dormiría en el sofá, pero que se iba a hacer.

Saque una almohada que tenía guardada y me acosté en el sofá, esperando a que el sueño me gané, mientras tanto Happy se me acerco a hacerme compañía y se acostó conmigo, pasaron 10 minutos y me ganó el sueño, y caí en un profundo sueño.

_Al día siguiente, cerca de la 1 de la tarde._

* * *

><p><em><strong>woww si que ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que publique mi ultimo capitulo, enserio disculpen la demora, he estado muy ocupado últimamente pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero me disculpen, empezaré a publicar mas capítulos :)! ... ya estoy algo aligerado de exámenes :)! <strong>  
><em>

_PD: espero les guste este capitulo _

_PD2: reitero lo siento :')!_


End file.
